


Под столом

by doylikdoyl



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Coda s04e05, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doylikdoyl/pseuds/doylikdoyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Успокоить Кента? Легко! И да, Финли все равно нельзя выйти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Под столом

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, кода к 4х05, СПОЙЛЕРЫ к пятой серии 4 сезона!

\- Сэр, я слышу их, - Кент указывает фонариком на соседний коридор, виднеющийся в щелях между досками. - Они скоро будут здесь.  
\- Так, давайте соберемся и успокоимся, - Джо массирует виски. - Нам нужен план, потому что предыдущий явно не сработал. И я все еще настаиваю на том, что нам нужно разделиться. Нас слишком много, мы заметны.   
Майлз проворчал что-то неразборчивое.  
\- Так я могу идти? - Финли тянется к двери, но его останавливает возмущенное "Нет!", сказанное хором.   
\- В прошлый раз...  
\- Да-да, я все испортил, давайте обсудим еще и это, - Манселл поднимает руки. - Может, вы будете придумывать план быстрее?  
Райли вздыхает, а затем неожиданно восклицает:  
\- Развилка!  
\- Что?  
Джо отрывается от созерцания проходящих мимо по коридору зомби (это уже вторая группа, черт, слишком опасно) и поворачивается к ней.  
\- У развилки есть тайный ход, у него два выхода. Мы можем разделиться там. Главное, дойти до нее так, чтобы нас не заметили.   
\- Они здесь! - Кент едва не роняет фонарь на пол и отшатывается от щелей. Его пальцы нервно подрагивают от напряжения, а глаза широко распахнуты. - Мы не успеем!  
\- Кент! - Джо подходит к нему и хватает за запястье. - Успокойся.  
Несколько кудрей прилипли ко лбу. Позади раздается чье-то фырканье. Парочка зомби направляется к стене помещения, похожего на большую заброшенную кладовку.  
Джо шипит: "Прячьтесь", и увлекает Кента за собой под стоящий поблизости стол. Слышатся шаркающие шаги; дыхание Кента учащается, а пальцы сжимают ткань пиджака Джо.  
Шумные выдохи вперемешку с рычанием звучат опасно близко. Кент напрягается, а затем пытается выбраться из-под стола, чтобы убежать.  
\- Кент, - Джо еле слышно шипит и сжимает пальцы на чужом запястье. Кент смотрит на него:  
\- Сэр, нас сейчас..!  
И Джо затыкает его поцелуем. Карие глаза смотрят на него с диким изумлением, хватка на пиджаке слабеет. Джо следит за зомби, подошедшим вплотную к доскам, и мысленно просит его уйти. Напряженная тишина прерывается шарканьем, и тогда Кент обхватывает Джо за шею, наклоняя ближе к себе и прикусывая нижнюю губу. Джо прижимает Кента к себе, проводя ладонями по спине и волосам. Они целуются медленно, осторожно и чувственно; Кент касается пальцами лица Джо и мягко проводит по линиям скул.  
\- А где инспек... о, Боже! Серьезно? Мы думаем, как спастись от зомби и обыграть чертовых общественников, а они в это время.. отлично. Теперь-то мне можно выйти?  
\- Нет!!!  
Джо неловко улыбается и вылезает из-под стола. Кент выползает следом, с глупой улыбкой и шальным, светящимся счастьем взглядом.  
Джо смотрит на него, а затем прокашливается, переводя взгляд на хмурого Майлза и задумчивую Райли.  
\- Думаю, у нас есть план. Делимся на две группы?..


End file.
